United States Patent Publication 2008/0091822 (Sheinfeld), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[t]echniques for accurate determination of service impact are provided by provisioning network deployed probes with actual business object information related to business entities, such as VPN sites. Such probes are capable of sending a network trap (or alarm) containing actual business information in response to detecting a loss of connectivity. As a result, service impact caused by the loss of connectivity may be determined accurately by simply parsing the contents of a network trap, thus avoiding the complication and inaccuracy of conventional impact analysis.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Publication 2006/0215577 (Guichard), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, a “system and method for aggregating performance characteristics for core network paths allows computation of message traffic performance over each of the available candidate paths through the core for identifying an optimal core network path. Particular network traffic, or messages, include attributes indicative of performance, such as transport time, delay, jitter, and drop percentage, over individual hops along the candidate path. A diagnostic processor parses these messages to identify the attributes corresponding to performance, and analyzes the resulting parsed routing information to compute an expected performance, such as available bandwidth (e.g. transport rate) over the path. Messages including such attributes may include link state attribute (LSA) messages, diagnostic probe messages specifically targeted to enumerate such attributes, or other network suitable network traffic. In a particular configuration, the messages may be Path Verification Protocol (PVP) messages.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Publication 2007/0091796 (Filsfils), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, a “method of implementing a backup path in an autonomous system (AS) for failure of an inter-AS link is described. The method comprises forwarding data elements destined for the failed link via a backup path and including a loop prevention attribute in the packet.” See Abstract.